Forged In War
by MovinTarget666
Summary: The Basilisk wasn't the only thing Hidden in the Chamber of Secrets. They were once a forced to be reckoned with, now army could face them, no wizard enslave them, and now one of the Warforged is awake. Pairings HP/HG GW/LL
1. The Light

**Forged In War:**

** Chapter 1, The Light**

The only thing that came into Harry's mind was fear; fear for himself and for Ginny as he raced through the tunnels trying to make as little sound as possible. The snake may have been blind but the twelve-year-old savior knew it could still hear. As he turned a sharp left he slipped onto his bottom and began sliding down the tunnel at an ever-increasing rate. With a sudden up-lift, the boy was launched out of the tunnel and onto a ground of smooth marble. The impact knocked the wind out of him and it took a moment to get his breathing back up to normal levels, or slightly increased with the situation at hand. Looking around the room he was in he was struck by how well preserved it was, there was no accumulated dust or signs of decay on any of the nice looking pieces of furniture strung about the place. After that observation came the realization that the room looked as though the owner had simply left for a moment and turned the lights off.

Climbing to his feet, Harry cast a frightful glance back the way he had come and didn't see or hear any sign of the Basilisk. As he reached his full height, the room lit with an eerie green glow emanating from the surrounding candles. The candles seemed to light a path from where he was standing to the far door on the other side of the room. Being naturally curious and hoping for a way back to the main chamber he followed the light. The room that Harry was led to was immense, larger by far than the Main chamber where he had found Ginny and Voldemort. The path that the candles made stopped at the entrance to the room and as he stepped inside they extinguished as though they had never been lit at all. Plunged suddenly into darkness the young hero couldn't suppress a yelp of surprise. He turned his head every which way in search of some sort of light source but could find none.

"Hello?" He called out into the room, hoping with all his heart that somebody would answer but dreading if they did. It was a terrible way to die, he felt, to die in the dark as Voldemort sucked the soul out of Ron's sister. He would have continued to lament his fate if it were not for the soft groan he heard from further in the room.

Staying completely still and as quiet as possible Harry listened for a further sound, and there was the groan again. But it was not a groan of pain or exhaustion; it was the kind of groan that came when metal plated that had not been active in a very long time began to move again. Harry looked at what he thought was the source of the noise and was surprised to see two lights about the size of human eyes flared suddenly. The light was not from candles either; the lights were of the intensity one would expect of a light bulb.

Harry began to slowly approach the light and was startled to see the shape of a man take form. The man was on his knees and his head was down and there seemed to be those two lights coming from the top of a metallic face like mask that he wore on his head. The lights seemed to follow Harry as he slowly approached… then they blinked. Harry jumped back at the sight and stared more closely at the man. But as he gazed more intently, Harry could see no skin or cloth, only a metal shell on his body. Then Harry realized that that was the body, he was staring at a machine.


	2. Awakening the Sleeping Giant

Forged In War: Chapter 2, Awakening the Sleeping Giant

Harry stared at the machine in front of him; he had never thought there would be something like this would be in the Chamber. He knew about the snake before going in, but a machine was news, and news was bad when you were running for your life.

The sound of sliding scales and hissing came from the tunnel Harry had just exited. Spinning around he gazed intently into the black void while backing behind the machine. As he passed it he failed to notice the chain apparently attached to the machine, causing him to trip and far on his ass.

_ "Release me."_

The hiss permeated the air and Harry's head jerked in all directions looking for the source. The only thing he could see that might have possible spoken was the machine he was laying next to. But how could a robot speak Parseltongue?

_"Are you def or something? Release me you bloody human!"_

There could be no mistaking the source of the hiss now; it definitely came from the robot. Its blue eyes were locked with his and lenses were lowered on them, almost as a sign of annoyance of anger. Harry could only stare as the eyes blinked at him and narrowed further. The mouth of the machine looked like a permanent frown as it opened to speak.

_"I swear to all that is holy, if you do not let me go this instant I will go biblical on your ass! Now release me!"_

Harry felt his anger rise and narrowed his own eyes at the machine, "_Why should I let you go? You've been nothing but rude this whole time!"_

The eyes opened slightly and then swung round to the entrance to the chamber, "_Because if you do not, old worm-breath over there will eat you."_

Harry looked over to where the robot was looking and sure enough the Basilisk was slowly sliding into the chamber. Eyes widening, Harry began looking around the robot for a way to let it out of the chains that held it to the ground. Finally he saw a catch mechanism on the floor just out of the robot's reach… in front of it. Crawling forward as fast as he could, he managed to reach the lever as the great snake got within spitting distance.

With an almighty heave he released the catch and the chains slid swiftly into holes in the walls, releasing the machine. As Harry began hastily backpedaling from the basilisk the machine got to its feet, towering over the boy-who-lived and the head of the great snake.

"_I have been waiting for this, you over grown caterpillar!" _The giant roared as it charged the approaching snake. With an almighty crash that shook the chamber, the robot forced the head upwards and delivered a punch to the underside of the snake's jaw. The head flew back and several fangs fell from its mouth dripping venom.

The two behemoths soon took to the fight with great swings of the snake's head and powerful punches from the robot. The battle soon began to wear upon the room and great chunks of roof fell from the ceiling, hiding the opponents from Harry's view.


	3. BigAss Swords

Forged In War: Chapter 3, Big-Ass Swords

Harry ran in the opposite direction from the fighting of the two behemoths. A sharp left brought him to a set of stairs he did not expect to see, but took as simple good fortune with the circumstances present. Taking the stairs two at a time he soon found himself at an archway and jumping through it, right into the face of a very surprised Tom Marvolo Riddle.

It was difficult to tell who was more surprised; the twelve-year-old savior who gave a startled yelp as he fell through his ghostly nemesis, or the afore-mention nemesis who gave a loud shriek and jumped a foot into the air to land in a perfect Shaggy-without-Scooby-around pose. The Heir of Slytherin quickly composed himself, spending perhaps a bit too much time on his hair, before turning to the sprawled Boy-who-fell-on-his-ass.

There was a great boom throughout the chamber, which shook the floor.

"What do you mean by doing that Potter?" He asked with an uplifted eyebrow, "You cannot escape, if my snake is too preoccupied with whatever is causing such a ruckus I shall simply kill you myself."

Harry looked up at the future dark lord as he raised his wand, thinking of a way to distract the murderous Voldemort-to-be. He cast a swift glance at Ginny to see that se was even paler than before and spotted the diary still in her hands. He turned back to Tom and declared, "Well at least I do not write in a diary!"

There was another boom, this time louder and caused the floor to shake violently.

Tom stopped raising Harry's wand and glared at the boy then in the direction of the booms. Taking the distraction, Harry leapt to his feet and ran to towards Ginny in the hopes of finding a way to wake her, believing that Tom wouldn't risk killing Ginny before he had fully formed. Harry was right that Tom wouldn't risk killing Ginny, but that did not stop him from sending an _Incarcerous_ at the boy. The magically conjured rope wrapped around Harry's arms and legs before locking them together and dropping him to the ground next to the rag that Fawkes had dropped before blinding the snake.

Tom strode purposefully over to the bound boy-who-lived and prepared to kill him. As he began the first word of the killing curse there came an earth-shattering crash, turning both their heads. The stone face of Salazar Slytherin was collapsing outwards, it seemed to bulge outwards with tremendous force before the stone gave way and a humanoid form was flung from the new opening. The Machine from the lower chamber slowly climbed to its feet and glared it blue eyes back at the head.

"_Hope that hurt, you fucking worm!" _The robot hissed at the deformed statue before looking around. Its gaze leveled on the prone form of harry, slowly inching towards the rag on the ground and the startled Tom, looking up at the hulking metal man towering over him. The robot gazed down and his blue eyes narrowed, "_Aren't you that little shit that called me a hulking waste of metal and the Hogwarts express could probably do more damage?"_

Tom stepped back slightly before his usual arrogance came to the forefront and he sneered at the machine, "Yes that was me, what do you intend to do about it?"

"_If I knew what you just said I would have no doubt been offended."_

As the two of them had their stare down, Harry finally reached the rag and grabbed it. It was the sorting hat, why did Fawkes bring the sorting hat? Placing the raggedy hat on his head, Harry mentally begged for help. A hard piece of something smacked the crown of his head and sent him once more to the ground. The thunk that was made when Harry collapsed made the other two conscious people turn to look at the boy. Lying next to the dazed savior was a sword of the finest steel, with a cross guard inlaid with various jewels with a large red ruby on the pommel.

"_Nice sword Kid, want to see mine?" _Without waiting for an answer the back plates of the machine began to separate and whirring could be heard before several long sharp pieces of metal jutted out of it. The pieces then flattened themselves perpendicular to the floor and in a flash of magic fused together into a gigantic blade. The machine then opened its palm up and a hilt formed in much the same manner on its palm with the shards coming from its forearm in this case. As the hilt finished being made the giant reached behind its back and attached the hilt to the blade.

As soon as the connection was made there was a clap that sounded like thunder and electricity began to spark off of the blade. The machine grabbed the full blade and pulled it from its place. Holding the newly made sword singlehandedly, both Harry and Tom couldn't help but stare; the sword was easily the size of a full-grown man, and the robot was about a hear shorter than Hagrid from what Harry could see.

Another mighty crash drew their attention back to the statues face, where the badly beaten form of the basilisk could still me seen. For the first time since entering the chamber Harry could hear the voice of the King of Serpents, "_Kill! Rip! Tear! Blood! No death, no Pain, no good for me! Man of metal not good! Master here! Boy! Smell the boy, eat the boy, feed, kill! Kill! KILL!"_

With that the snake lunged.

Author's Note:

Things to cover:

The Warforged's appearance is easy to get, just go to and look at the picture _Warforged Juggernaut_ by BenWooten. Simply ignore the spikes and think of it as more of a regular Warforged brown

If there are any inconsistencies tell me.

If you have suggestions, put them in the reviews.

An if I have not said it yet I own nothing


	4. Kids Say the Darnest Things

Forged in War: Chapter 4, Kids say the darnest things… when animals attack

The great snake thrust forward, desperate to follow its' master's orders and devour the foolish boy that could hear her whispers. It lunged past the annoying copper-man, who had said so little and been so boring for so long. It snaked around its master and strait at the tiny mortal, the first meat it would have in a millennia.

As it past the machine jumped backwards away from it, startled by the ferocity of the attack. Quickly composing itself, it took a look at the passing body of the snake, turned his eyes to his sword, and back to the snake before thrusting the electric blade through the snakes body; the tip spearing out the other side. The snake continued on heedless of the pain in its abdomen and opened its maw to swallow the boy whole.

Harry came out of the daze he was in to see the gaping maw of the basilisk heading strait for him. Sliding back he grabbed the sword that had conked him on the noggin, shouting, "HOLY FLAMING TROLL DUNG!"

Without thinking he thrust the sword in his hands forward, tip pointing to the ceiling. Turning his head he leaned away, waiting for the inevitable bite and accompanying pain.

Tom was no fool; he knew that when the automaton had been released his plan to unleash the basilisk on the school was doomed to failure, if only because the ruckus the two fighting would cause would bring attention to the chamber. His only option was to make a hasty retreat, lest the machine remain focused on the insults he had carelessly cast at it when it was contained.

The arrival of the basilisk was a great stroke of luck that he had not counted on but would not forgo. He quickly began to exit the chamber backwards, keeping the snake with the machine on the other side in his line of sight in case there was a shift. He therefore saw when the electrically charged blade speared through his basilisk. Thinking retreat was the better part of valor; Tom turned tail and ran, taking only the boy-who-lived's wand.

Harry slowly opened his eyes when the pain did not come. Opening first one eye to look at the basilisk, he noticed no movement. Opening his other eye he looked at the basilisk full in the gaping maw. The sword from the hat was stuck in the top of its jaw, and looked as though it went strait to its brain. Sighing in relief, Harry grabbed the hilt and jerked the blade out.

Looking at his handiwork he whispered, "Well I'll be a tongue-tied Slytherin."

He stooped down to pick up the hat where it had dropped on the ground and plopped it on his head hoping for some advice. None was forthcoming. Taking stock that he still had all parts working, harry moved from the front of the basilisk to the side he thought led to Ginny. He failed to notice that the basilisk fang he had grabbed back in chapter 2 fell from his pocket and onto the floor.

Looking down the dead basilisk he could see the machine wrench its great-sword from the snakes body. It turned its face to him and blinked in what could only be surprise. Turning fully to the boy the iron giant asked, "How the devil did you survive?"

The boy-who-lived shrugged his shoulders; "It stabbed itself on the hat's sword."

"Hat?" The machine looked at Harry like he was crazy, but then he noticed the hat on the boy's head, "Frank! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Cog! For the last time my name isn't Frank!" The sorting-hat shouted at the giant, "Can't you get my name right at least once!"

The mouth of the giant machine, who Harry assumed was named Cog, lifted into a smile, "But where's the fun in that? Now, let's get little snake-killer here and the redhead back topside."

Cog turned and lifted the young girl as gently as he could, hoping not to wake her from her nap. As he lifted her, the diary in her hand fell to the floor with a dull thump. Bending back down, the machine looked at it for a bit before shrugging; the girl could always get another diary. He threw the small book to the side, where it landed, flipped open and was stabbed in the spine with the basilisk fang Harry had dropped when grabbing the sorting-hat.

A terrific wail permeated the chamber as the diary began to bleed ink, it spilling in torrents from the spine as the pages blackened until the center of each page was clean. As the wailing came to an end the clear spot began to change to the visage of a skull screaming in agony.

Ginny, beginning to come to was startled into wakefulness by three voices crying in unison, "GREAT MERLIN'S BEARD!"

Tom left the chamber, making his way swiftly to the entrance tunnel. He palmed the wand in his hand in excitement; the feel of it reminded him of his own wand, probably lost or in the great windbag Dumbledore's "care." Gritting his teeth at the though he ears were assailed by the sounds of moving rock and voices.

"So who are you?" "For the love of god!"

Angered that more interlopers had found his chamber he flicked his wand and with a thought vanished the rocks in his path, startling a red-headed boy and a confused looking dandy-man. The redhead was obviously Ron, the boy who associated with the Potter boy. The other had to be Lockhart, who looked like he had been _obliviated_ twenty too many times.

Without preamble Tom leveled his wand at the experienced dark-wizard hunter and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A sickening green light rocketed from the wand and collided with Lockhart. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes. Turning from the first victim of his new life, Tom directed Harry's wand at his soon to be second. As he began to cast the curse he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down.

It seemed as though his very being was cracking at the seems, draining away from his body and to somewhere else entirely. It was as the color began to bleed from him that he realized that the diary was not with him, the boy must have found a way to destroy it. As he felt the true death approaching he wailed in defiance one last time before exploding in a cascade of light.

Ron could only stare at the place Tom Riddle had resided in and utter one thing, "BLOODY HELL!" 


End file.
